How to Mend a Broken Angel
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: 'Looking at it Dean would have thought it as a sign from God but he knew better. He knew that God didn't give a fuck about any of his children, he had allowed this to happen to them, allowed them to be forced from their home and hadn't done anything to help them.' Dean tries to figure out how to fix his broken Angel and inspiration comes from a window display. (post season 8)


Short little Destiel drabble based on a head canon i thought of a few days ago. The scarf referenced in the story is based off an actual product I bought on Etsy that is just amazing!

* * *

"Dean? _Dean_…DEAN!"

Dean jumped at the sound of his name and looked up at his taller younger brother, "What?"

"You started spacing out when I was talking. You okay man?" Sam asked, peering down at his older brother.

"Sorry Sammy. Its just…Cas." Dean didn't have to say anymore because really there wasn't any more to be said.

After the angels fell the Winchesters took the graceless Castiel in and ever since then he's been deeply depressed. He would spend all day in one spot staring blankly at the wall until either his own body or one of the brothers reminded him, that he is now human and had human needs. It was heart wrenching watching him drift through the house like a ghost, his sock covered feet not making a single noise. He still wore the old trench coat though now he wore it over his pajamas. The Winchesters could do nothing more than watch as the once mighty angel of the lord faded away in his human vessel.

The Winchesters had tried many things to make him feel better, hell they even suggested teaching him how to become a hunter at one point. That didn't turn out so well…turns out that Cas a bit off center without his grace filling his vessel which had resulted in him spending most of their "training" session on his butt. It would have been so funny if it weren't so sad.

"Yeah...Cas…" Sam sighed, "I'm sure we'll figure out some way to help him." He clapped his brother on the shoulder before continuing on down the street carrying the groceries.

Dean sighed as he followed at a slower pace; his hands in his pockets and his eyes trained the sidewalk ahead of him. Because of his he didn't realize his brother had stopped walking until he bumped into him, "God damn it Sam!" Dean groaned, rubbing his forehead, "why did you stop?"

"Dean! Look!" Sam pointed at the display in the shop window.

Dean rolled his eyes but did as told. In the nicely decorated display was a sign announcing, _"For the Angel in Your Life."_ Underneath it surrounded by white fluff that he supposed was suppose to be clouds was a mannequin facing away from the window with its arms spread out. It was bare expect for a beautifully made scarf that was draped across its outstretched arms. The scarf itself was white with very detailed wings painted on the back so it looked as if the doll had a set of wings. Looking at it Dean would have thought it as a sign from God but he knew better. He knew that God didn't give a fuck about any of his children, he had allowed this to happen to them, allowed them to be forced from their home and hadn't done anything to help them.

Dean was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Sam who had elbowed him, "so…Are you going to get it or what?" he gestured with his chin to the scarf.

Dean shot him a smile and nodded, "yeah, go on ahead Sammy. I got this."

"Its Sam." He heard his younger brother huff out as he walked away.

Dean chuckled and shook his head before going into the store. A few minutes later he was walking out of the store carrying a blue gift bag that reminded him of Cas's eyes. He met Sam at the Impala and they drove back to their hide out, the bag on the back seat.

The next couple days Sam and Dean went away on a hunt and left had called Charlie to watch after their angel. When they got back Cas was sleeping and Charlie said that no matter what she tried he wouldn't leave the room, but he did eat the food she brought to him. The boys nodded and thanked her for watching over Cas. They went upstairs and hauled Cas out of his room, pushing into the shower and telling him to take a shower. Once he finished they forced him downstairs and made him sit down at the table to eat with them. After the meal Cas stayed slouched in his chair, eyes staring vacantly at the table. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean got up from the table and went upstairs.

He came back down with the bag and placed it in front of Castiel. The sudden addition to his field of vision startled the ex-angel and he looked up at the brothers, who were both looking back at him. With slightly jerky movements he pulled out the paper tissue and stopped at the sight of the scarf. He pulled it out and stared at it before looking at the brothers, his eyes going to Sam before landing on Dean. Dean shot him a crooked smile before taking the scarf out of Cas's hands. He unfolded the scarf before draping it over Cas's shoulders.

"I'm sure its not as nice as your old wings, but it will have to do for now." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he stood to the side of his angel.

Cas looked at the black "wings" wrapped around his shoulders and couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes, "its beautiful. Thank you." He whispered softly, his voice rough from disuse as he reached over to wrap his arms around Dean's waist.

Dean smiled and paced a hand on Cas's head, running his fingers through the wild hair. It was the most emotion Castiel had shown in a very long time. It wasn't much, but maybe it was a start.

* * *

What did you think? this is my first time writing anything involving the winchesters and Im sorry if they seemed a bit occ. i feel like it wasnt angsty enough...


End file.
